poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Revenge of the Giant Chicken
Revenge of the Giant Chicken is another film in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles, that takes place during the end of season 2. And it is the final film in the "Clone Equine Wars" trilogy. Summery The end of the Clone Equine war is near. But soon darkness corrupts Chris Griffin as he fears for Sunset Shimmer's life, and a certain enemy returns and prepares to turn Chris into something deadly that will threat his family & friends. Plot Opening crawl/Battle over Cloud City Following the events of "The Lair of Sideshow Bob", the Clone Equine Wars still rages on, but in the midst of it, General Skull captures Barret Barricade. And Chris and Brian go to Cloud City to rescue him. In Cloud City, the Clone Equine ships are battling against the Separatist as Chris and Brian fly in with their X-Wings. And spotted General Skull's command ship, but as they flew for it, several vulture droids fly in, and some of the clone fighters follow behind our heroes and they clash. Then one fires rockets and Chris and Brian split up but they follow them. But Chris uses fancy flight skills to lose the rockets while Brian is tangled with buzz droids. As one of them takes out his droid, as Chris tries to shoot them off but it only damages Brian's ship, so then Chris tries to ram them off, but one of them crawls on. But BB-8 shocks his eye out and he slides away. Then Chris shoots out the deflector shield and and they fly in the hanger. Into the ship/rescuing Barret & dueling with Nightmare Moon & King Sombra Then they leap out of their shuttles and take out the droids, as BB-8 links into the system and locates Barret in the tower. Brian and Chris head for the elevators as BB-8 stays behind. But they are meet up with droids in the elevator, as they kill them all, but then the elevator abruptly stops. Back with BB-8, 2 magna droids are inspecting around as he hides. Back in the elevator, Chris then cuts a hole in the roof and hops out while Brian tells BB-8 that they need to be on number 38. But then when BB-8 starts to link into the system, the Magna droids go check it out. In which BB-8 makes the elevator speed downward. As 3 droids gunpoint Chris. But BB-8 corrects it and gets the elevator going the right way as Chris leaps onto it and it kills the droids. Soon, the elevator reaches the top floor and Brian and Chris find Barret in the chair restrained. But as they walk up to him, Nightmare Moon and Sombra then appear and tell them to deploy their sabers. But Brian is knocked out, in which Chris gives into anger and furiously fights the 2 before he cuts off their hooves and decapitates them, much to Barret's surprise. But Chris frees him. And they then race to the landing dock (as Chris carries Brian). But then the ship starts falling after a massive blast from one of the Republic Cruisers, in which Chris and Barret grab on some wires just in time. As Brian wakes up and hangs on Chris, but then the elevator skids down straight for them! So they jump down and catapulted right through the door opening. But as they race for the landing dock, a shield then appears and traps them. And BB-8 arrives, but are soon surrounded by droids. Confronting General Skull/crash landing Then they are taken to the bridge where they meet the fiendish skeleton/droid hybrid general "General Skull" and he takes their Lightsabers. But soon, he escapes by breaking the glass after a lightsaber shoot out. As Chris, Brian, and Barret hang on, the ship was blowing up! And it crash lands safely on the city Airfield. As Brian said: "Another happy landing!". Returning home/Princess Celestia's surprise Soon, they arrive back in Canterlot. And Barret and Celestia hug for a reunion and explains that General Skull had escaped. Shining Armor tells him that he'll run and hide, because he's a coward. But Barret tells him that with Nightmare Moon and King Sombra dead, the war will soon come to an end. But Princess Celestia tells him that she has a surprise for him, along with the others. In the throne room, she announces that she's having another foal! Everyone is amazed of the news, and Pinkie decided to throw a party. Then Chris returns home with Sunset Shimmer and they have a happy reunion. General Skull speaks with someone/Chris' nightmares Then General Skull flies straight to Tatooine, with a large Trade Federation starship in the middle of the desert. He makes contact with someone, and the mysterious figure tells him to have the Sepratist leaders head to Darth Sidious' old hideout on Coruscant and he will have a new apprentice that is very powerful. But later that night, Chris is having a Nightmare where Princess Celestia dies in child birth. As Chris wakes up with a cold sweat, he then walks to the balcony as Sunset follows. As Chris gazes at the moon, Sunset asks him what's wrong, and Chris tells her that Celestia died in child birth. And she tells him that her foal will change their lives, and Chris tells her that Celestia's foal is a blessing. Speaking with Princess Luna/Chris' assignment The next morning, Chris explains his nightmare to Princess Luna. And she tells him to be careful of sensing the future, a fear of loss leads to the path of the Dark Side. Chris then tells her that the visions won't come true. Then later, at the council meeting. Chris requests that he can be a Jedi Master, but the council denies his request. And Chris takes a seat, and then one of the Jedi insists that someone should go and defend the Ewoks on the forest moon of Endor. The Cutie Mark Crusaders insist they will go, and tell them that they have a good relationship with the Ewoks. Although Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow have doubts, they agree. Meanwhile, Chris and Brian have a short argument that Chris can't be a master. And Brian tells him that something is coming, and they don't know what it is. And tells him that the council has assign him to do this task because they can give him a chance. Departing to Endor/With Chris & Sunset Shimmer At the main ship port, Brian tells them that Chris was not excited as they thought he was. But Captain Emerald (a new captain) doesn't trust him. But Brian assures that Chris will be just fine. As Princess Luna hopes that he's right. They then land at the ship port where the CMC depart to defend the forest moon of Endor. Back with Chris, he is with Sunset on the couch where he notes that's he feels like the war is destroying the many qualities of the Republic. As Sunrise asks if they're on the wrong side. But Chris doesn't believe it, and states that she's acting like a separatist. Sunrise then asks Chris to try and ask the senate to stop the fighting, and let the plomoseme resume. But Chris refused. So Sunset tells him to hold her, like from Naboo. Chris talks with a stranger Later, Chris goes to Andrew Lloyd Weeber's "Cats". And before the show starts, and mysterious stranger sits down beside him and tells him about the Jedi not making him a master, and a dark tale of a young Sith who killed his master after telling him he can save people from death from the Dark Side of the Force. Chris asks him who he was, and the figure turns his head and said: "You'll find out" and the show starts. Finding General Skull's location/The battle of Endor begins! Later on Endor the troops and Ewoks get ready for battle, and the council informs that General Skull's on Tatooine. Chris tells them that he should lead the campaign, but Captain Emerald tells him that the council makes up it's own mind. Applejack suggests that Brian should lead the campaign. And they all agree, and soon the battle of Endor begins! Brian's departure/Chris and Sunset talk again When Brian gets ready to leave, Sylveon and the others farewell to him. And Chris apologizes to him and explains that he was being arrogant, Brian smiles and says that one day he'll becoming a powerful Jedi and he gets ready to leave. And Chris tells him that may the Force be with him. And while Brian plans to discuss with Rotta the Hutt of where General Skull is he jumps into light speed to Tatooine. Meanwhile, Chris tells Sunset that Brian was here. And Sunset Shimmer explains that he's been under a lot of stress, and Chris tells her that he feels lost, and not the Jedi he should be and want's more. And he later explains that the council doesn't trust him, but Sunset says that they trust him with their lives. Then Chris says that he found a way to save Princess Celestia if she dies from childhood, and he says that Sunset Shimmer will have to trust him. Arrival on Tatooine/finding General Skull Back with Brian, he arrives at Jabba's palce, now owned by Rotta the Hutt. Brian then talks to him and asks him to know the location of General Skull. Rotta explains that Skull is in the middle of the desert with a Trade Federation battleship as a hideout, with thousands of Battle Droids. Brian thanks Rotta and he leave the palace and he tells R4 to tell Commander Billy that he made contact and R4 flies away. Brian vs. General Skull Brian then rides a Dewback, and he finds General Skull's lair. Where he talks to the separatist leaders about sending them to Coruscant. As they board the shuttle, Brian then leaps from a higher walkway, and then lands below as he says: "How's it going?". As the Magna droid deploy their electro-staffs, Brian ignite his saber but then he Force drops a rock onto them. All droids point their blasters at him but Skull tells to back off and he'll deal with Brian himself. As Brian tells him to make his move Skull then tells him that he was trained in Jedi Arts by Nightmare Moon and Sombra as he then drops his cape and then draws 4 double-bladed Lightsabers. As he then slowly walks towards Brian, he spins his Lightsabers at high speeds, making windmills of death as sparks fly. Soon Brian clashes sabers with his and soon disarms of him of 2 Lightsabers (but cutting off his hands), and then Commander Billy and the other Clone Equines arrive! Skull then tells Brian that he is doomed but Brian declines this and he then Force Pushes Skull into the wall, making him drop his other 2 sabers. He escapes with a speeder bike, but Brian races after him with his Dewback but drops his lightsaber in the process, but is found by Commander Billy. Ernie's existence exposed/General Skull's death Back at the Temple, Billy lets the council know that Brian has engaged General Skull and they began their attack. Chris leaves to let the senate know. As Captain Emerald senses a plot to destroy the Jedi as the Dark Side surrounds something near the Senate. A Jedi says that after the destruction of General Skull, they'll have to remove it from office. And Sweetie Belle says they'll have to take great care. As Chris then reports to the Senate about Brian engaging General Skull, then the figure from before appears again and asks why they won't make him a Jedi Master. But Chris isn't sure why but he wants to know. And he feels that he's being excluded from the council, and that there are things about the Force he doesn't know about. The figure says that they don't trust him. As he then offers to help Chris learn more about the Force. Chris gets confused and asks him of how he knows the ways of the Force, the figure says that his menton told him everything about the Force. Even the nature of the Dark Side. Chris gets confused, Telling Captain Emerald about Ernie's existence Ernie vs. Captain Emerald/Chris turns Execute Order 67 Gathering up with the others Arriving to the Jedi Temple/Chris' arrival on Coruscant Finding out the truth/Telling Sunset Shimmer the bad news Arriving on Coruscant/Brian vs. Chris Dueling against Ernie/battling the evil Clone Equines The duel continues/Chris gets knocked out Joining in the fight/More villains appear! Chris joins in the fight The Birth of Sunlight/Chris makes up/End credits Trivia *This film is based off of "Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith". *This film marks it's first appearance of General Skull, Commander Billy, Captain Emerald, and Sunlight. *Sideshow Bob, Bobby Briggs, and The Dazzlings make climax appearances in this film. Scenes *Opening crawl/Battle over Cloud City *Into the ship/rescuing Barret & dueling with Nightmare Moon & King Sombra *Confronting General Skull/crash landing *Returning home/Princess Celestia's surprise *General Skull speaks with someone/Chris' nightmares *Speaking with Princess Luna/Chris' assignment *Departing to Endor/With Chris & Sunset Shimmer *Chris talks with a stranger *Finding General Skull's location/The battle of Endor begins! *Brian's departure/Chris and Sunset talk again *Arrival on Tatooine/finding General Skull *Brian vs. General Skull *Ernie's existence exposed/General Skull's death *Telling Captain Emerald about Ernie's existence *Ernie vs. Captain Emerald/Chris turns *Execute Order 67 *Gathering up with the others *Arriving to the Jedi Temple/Chris' arrival on Coruscant *Finding out the truth/Telling Sunset Shimmer the bad news *Arriving on Coruscant/Brian vs. Chris *Dueling against Ernie/battling the evil Clone Equines *The duel continues/Chris gets knocked out *Joining in the fight/More villains appear! *Chris joins in the fight *The Birth of Sunlight/Chris makes up/End credits Soundtrack #Star Wars Opening Theme (during the opening crawl) #Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior - Great Air Battle (during the space battle) #Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew - Weavile Party Meeting (during the lightsaber duel with the Nightmares) #(during Chris's nightmare) # # # # #Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace - The Droid invasion (when the battle of Endor begins) Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles